


Syncretize

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Sagacity (Advice) [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abandonment, Dad!Barry, Dad!Len, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart hasn't seen his mother in 43 years, but here she is on his doorstep calling him Leo.</p><p>*Takes place after Advice*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syncretize

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the summary fool you, there is a heavy focus on Len and Barry's relationship in this fic.

There was a time when watching Len play with a child would have filled me with disgust and animosity, a time when I would’ve berated him, a time when we would have fought, shared bitter words and harsh accusations. But now it fills my chest with warmth. Every time I see him with our daughter, the way his smile spreads across his face, the one that he only gives her. It’s similar to the smile he gives me, but there are subtle differences. The smiles he gives me always carry hints of lust, the ones he gives Tundra are proud, overjoyed with the girl. 

She’s sitting in his lap while he combs her hair and talks to Iris on the phone. Iris listing off all the products we’ll need to flat iron Tundra’s hair for her kindergarten graduation. I think that the only graduations that even remotely matter are high school and college graduations but Len is keen on watching her be paraded around on a stage because she learned her ABC’s and how to count to twenty. With no help from her teacher, since we taught her that before any of the other snot nosed bastards could even count to five. 

“Barry, are you going to the casino today?”

“No.”

“I’m going shopping with Iris and Tundra after I finish her hair, do you want to come?” Len has gotten into the habit of asking me whether or not I want to go with him and Tundra, even if it’s just to the zoo, or to the store. I think it’s because he’s still worried about my devotion, not just to him, but to Tundra. But I always say yes, even if I’ve got ten years of paperwork and a hit to hire out, I always say yes. “Yeah, are we getting her a dress too?” 

“A blue dress!” Tundra says from where she’s sitting in Len’s lap. He gives me a smug smile, most likely due to our daughter’s love of his favorite color, when the doorbell rings, which for us is cause for alarm. There are only six people who know where we live, Kendra, Sara, Cisco, Iris, Holland and Lisa. They all know to call before coming to the house and they all have a specific knock they use so we know that it’s a friendly face we’re opening the door to. Len starts to stand but I hold up a hand, there’s no reason for him to get up and go grab his gun and scare Tundra in the process. She’s a tough kid, who isn’t afraid of anything but the occasional moth, but I don’t want to expose her to violence before I have to. 

There’s another knock on the door and I open it slightly, so not to let anyone see Len or Tundra. It’s just a woman at the door, with short black hair and skin a dark amber, she looks pensive, worried. It’s not hard to read her, she wears her emotions on her sleeve, or on her face rather. “Is this where Leo Snart lives? I-I’m his mother.” 

“Leonard!” I only ever use his full name when we’re fighting or someone who could pose danger to our family makes themselves known. I don’t think this woman could hurt us physically but her presence could do irreparable damage to Len’s psych and that is not something he should go into without some semblance of a warning. Len told me about his mother once, that she was young and beautiful, that she would sing to him every night. He also told me that she left Len alone with his father when he was only three, when he wasn’t capable of defending himself to anyone, let alone his abusive father.

I hear him tell Tundra to stay put, cross the room and grab his gun from the locked cabinet in the kitchen. The woman, his mother is gripping the strap of her purse as she waits, looking me up and down with a raised eyebrow. When Len appears she gasps, and places a shaky hand over her mouth. Len looks shocked, as he intertwines his fingers in mine. “Leo...” 

“Please don’t call me that.” His voice has a harsh edge to it, his eyes glazed over slightly. It’s Len’s defense mechanism to be cold and calculating, so different from the man who was well versed in the art of braiding curly hair. 

“I, uh what do you want me to call you?”

“Leonard.” I’ve never heard him address someone with such bitterness.

I hear Tundra stand up and make her way towards the door. “Daddy! Your phone is ringing!” Len turns around and looks at the little girl who is smiling at him, holding up his cellphone. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stay in the living room?” He says, his face calm, but his voice cracking slightly. 

His mother stares at him, her eyes wide. I’d imagine that’s the look many people would have when they find out that their estranged son has a daughter they didn’t know about. “Is that your daughter?” She asks voice trembling.

“Yes.” I look up at Len, silently asking him what he wants to do. Everything about his body language says send her away, but I know that if he does he’ll regret it. 

“Why don’t you come inside.” Len quickly turns around and picks Tundra up, probably taking her up to the playroom by the faint sounds of his footsteps. I lead his mother into the kitchen, she’s still holding on to the strap of her purse while she looks around our house. 

“I didn’t catch your name. I’m Barry.” I look into her eyes, an icy green like Len’s.

“Denise.” She holds out a hand which I shake. Her grip isn’t strong, it’s weak an occurrence caused by age and shock. “Are you Leo-uh, Leonard’s roommate?”

“Husband actually.” She quirks an eyebrow at me and schools her face. 

“How long have you two been married?” Denise takes a seat on one of the bar stools that we stole from Snart’s when we bought this house. They’re the stools that we met on, so we decided to be cliche and put them in our home. Lisa is still upset that she’s down two barstools but she smiles at them everytime she comes over.

“Eight years, but we’ve been together for fifteen years.” Her eyes become comically large.

“That’s a very long time, how old are you again?” 

“Thirty-seven. I was twenty-two when I began dating your son, and way past the age of consent. We have a nine year age difference, I am aware that he may die before me and in no way does it negatively affect our relationship. Did I miss anything?” 

Denise looks affronted, but I can’t find it within myself to care. She came to my home, our home to speak with Len, but judging our relationship is the best way for her to be removed from the premises. “Easy Scarlet.” Len says, the sarcasm in his voice evident. He’s leaning in the kitchen’s doorway, smirk in place, most likely having heard the entire exchange.

He makes his way towards me and wraps a strong arm around my waist. “Why are you here Denise?”

“I uh, I came to make amends, I shouldn’t have left you.”

“But it’s what you did.” Len’s back to his harsh facade. I hate seeing him like this, closed off and despotic. 

“Can you blame me? I had you when I was sixteen, I could barely take care of myself.” 

“I can blame you actually. You left me with that abusive bastard just so you could go and what? Reclaim your youth?” 

“Leo...”

“I told you not to call me that.” He takes a deep breath. “You can see yourself out.”

“Son, I looked and looked for you, I had to deal with some shady people just to see you again.”

“I appreciate the effort, but please never contact me or my family ever again.” There was a time when I would’ve found this attractive, his coldness, his distance, a time when I would’ve mounted him and dragged him to the bedroom. I’m not saying that it repulses me now, quite the opposite judging by the state of my pants, but instead of fucking him, I want to make sure he’s in a stable mental state and then fuck him. It’s a strange feeling, and I despise it. It must be Tundra, she’s making me sentimental.

Denise stomps off and slams the door, something even our child wouldn’t do. I have it on good standing that children have better instincts and manners than adults. 

“Len, do you want to talk about it?” I place a calming hand on his bicep and he pulls me into a hug, burying his face in my neck. 

“I want to go and buy a pretty blue dress for our daughter.” He mumbles into my shoulder. “And then I want to take you on the kitchen table, because I can feel your erection digging into my thigh.” 

“How about we switch the order.” I can feel him smirk into my collar bone. 

“I lock the playroom door, you grab the lube.” He instructs already moving towards said playroom. Even though we’ve been together for a over decade, and now spend our weekends concerned with kindergarten graduations and blue dresses, maybe our relationship really hasn't changed at all.


End file.
